<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>beautiful boy by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261425">beautiful boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consent Issues, F/M, Malfoycest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You look so like your father,” Narcissa says.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>beautiful boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You look so like your father,” Narcissa says, icy blue eyes fixed on Draco’s face as he lies shock-still, his cock hot and hard in her hand. The twist of her wrist is quick, practiced, the look in her eye slightly crazed. “My beautiful boy.”</p><p>Her breath warms the space between them, she and Draco intertwined beneath the covers. She’d caught him unprepared, pouncing as he dozed, half-awake, his growing body rutting against his mattress like a typical sixteen-year-old, his moans muffled and sweet, calling to her to <em>do something, </em>give in to the desires that have plagued her mind in her husband’s absence. Who was she to abstain? All women have needs, after all, and her boy <em>had</em> always craved her affections.</p><p>She groans, her naked chest brushing his upper body as precome slicks her hand. Her nipples are hard, swollen; pleasure shoots through her as they graze Draco’s shoulder. Draco doesn’t touch her back, but that’s okay. Narcissa doesn’t mind. She’s used to simply <em>taking </em>what she wants. She grinds against her son’s leg, her pussy slick and aching, <em>craving. </em></p><p>Abruptly, she pulls away, pushes the covers down. Draco remains still, eyes wide as he watches her. There is fear in his features, uncertainty, something that says he wants to stop but doesn’t know how, something that screams, <em>This is wrong.</em> Narcissa ignores them as she takes her son’s cock in her mouth, moaning as it sits heavy on her tongue, salty and hot and just what she’d needed. There is a hitched breath, a choked moan, his hips bucking forward in a way that speaks to his inexperience, <em>adolescence. </em>Narcissa moans again, swallowing as much as he can, revelling in every noise Draco lets slip against his will. She is an expert at sucking cock, she knows. It’s about time her son found out.  </p><p>It’s only when Draco starts to tremble, his fingers clawing at the bedcovers that she pulls away. Shifts up. Straddles him. She drags her cunt across Draco’s cock, a tease, her juices mixing with her spit as she grinds down, makes the tip of Draco’s prick rock against her clit.</p><p><em>“Mother…”</em> Draco groans, almost surprised, his head tilting to expose the span of his throat, his skin a soft, creamy white. Narcissa can’t resist. She leans forward, her teeth and tongue seeking the flesh, streaking it with dark red lipstick.  </p><p>“Yes,” she hisses into his throat. Yes, yes, <em>yessss. </em>She’s dripping, her cunt more than ready. Draco’s cock slips right in, a long, loud moan ripped from her throat as she’s finally full. “Yes, Draco,” she says. “<em>Yes.</em> Fill Mummy up, darling.”</p><p>She is lost in pleasure, in the feeling of finally having a cock inside her. She works herself over her son’s body, riding his dick with an increasing momentum, her moans and cries louder with every thrust. He bucks into her irregularly, his body seeking the tight heat of her cunt even as traces of fear remain in his face. His hair is disarrayed, fallen across his forehead, his eyes, his cheeks flushed pink as his body burns hot.</p><p>“My beautiful boy,” Narcissa repeats, slamming down onto his cock. She doesn’t look away, <em>can’t</em>. Her fingers seek her clit, rubbing at the little nub as Draco starts to groan again, his hands seeking her thighs, clenching against the flesh, holding tight. “Come for Mummy, Draco,” Narcissa says, breathless and needy. “Fill Mummy’s cunt. I need it. I <em>need—”</em></p><p>Hot, thick come spurts inside her, pushing her over the edge and into her own climax. Draco shakes, trembles, a moan caught between his teeth as Narcissa milks him, rocking down against his dick until her pussy can’t take it. She moves off him, his come trailing out of her cunt and across her thighs, making her shudder. She falls back to the mattress, dips her fingers into her slit and coats them in their mixed seed before bringing her hand to her mouth. She laps at it, tongue swirling, swiping at Draco’s come. She moans as she swallows.</p><p>“I knew I could count of you,” she says. She looks at him and smiles, dazed and sated, the crazed look from before veiled by satisfaction. “My boy… we’ll do this again, won’t we?” She reaches for his hand, interlocking their fingers. She squeezes lightly when he doesn’t respond. “Won’t we?”  </p><p>“Yes, Mother,” Draco answers, quiet. <em>Hesitant. </em></p><p>Narcissa squeezes his hand again. “Good,” she says. “Good boy.”</p><p>She pulls his hand up to kiss it. How lucky she is, she thinks to herself, to have such an attentive son.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>